Low Key
by Lady Wisiaden
Summary: Sakura knew she had a low key relationship with Itachi. But, she didn't think it was that low keyed. AU, Non-massacre.


**Title:** Low Key

**Author:** Lady Wisiaden

**Rating: **T (Minor language)

**Summary:** Sakura knew she had a low key relationship with Itachi. But she didn't think it was that low keyed. AU, Non-mass

**Pairings:** Itachi/Sakura

**Author's Note:** Just something fun I whipped up this morning—30 minutes ago, literally.

* * *

Twenty six year old Sakura was nervous. Very nervous. It didn't matter that she was a highly accomplished kunoichi with numerous equally highly accomplished deeds (killing Sasori of Red Sand with Chiyo-ba sama's help, trained under Tsunade shishou—one of the three legendary sanins—saved a Kage's brother from death by poisoning and so the list went on…for several pages and counting).

What did matter was the fact she was sitting at a table with Itachi, his parents and her two idiotic teammates who looked like they were going to enter a giant glaring contest which would inevitably lead to a spar (death match) and use of her wonderful skills (threatening to castrate them in hopes of getting rid of their unbelievable male egos). She looked at Mikoto-san and hoped she would serve dessert soon. But, no, she wasn't moving.

So, Sakura took a deep breath and clutched Itachi's hand underneath the table and lost her voice. However, Mikoto-san looked back at Sakura and gave a smile. Like that, Sakura felt her worries disappear. What was she afraid for? She was Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura. After three years, not counting the years being a frequent visitor to the Uchiha household via status teammate, if Itachi's parents disapproved of her then they would have said something by now.

Bravely—she was still shaking inside—Sakura spoke.

"Itachi and I have an announcement to make."

She noticed that her teammates sported similar puzzled expressions on their face. Thankfully, Naruto didn't interrupt—at least not yet anyway.

"We're married."

Sakura smiled widely and looked at Itachi fondly. To her surprise, instead of congratulations, everyone seemed shell shock.

"What? You can't marry that bastard!"

Sakura winced. Of course, Naruto would find his voice back first.

"Yes, I am—I have. And no, you don't have a say in this."

Sasuke looked at her and then at Itachi, a wave of illness on his face. He couldn't believe that his teammate and his brother were together, much less married.

"You're not serious about this are you?" He asked.

Itachi shot a warning look at Sasuke. Sasuke became still and just nodded.

"Of course, I'm serious," Sakura answered Sasuke's question. She flashed her left hand at them with the sparkly gold metal. Then, she held up Itachi's hand with an identical sparkly gold band.

"But Sakura, dear," Mikoto-san interjected. Would she finally get dessert now?

"Isn't this a bit too fast?" Nope. She guessed not.

Mikoto-san went on, "not that I'm not delighted to have you finally join the family, but you and Itachi barely know each other."

Sakura stared. Then, she stared at them some more.

"I think three years is plenty for Itachi and I to know each other."

Fugaku-san knitted his eyebrows together.

"You were together for three years?"

The statement hit Sakura with a sudden unwanted clarity.

"You mean, you honestly don't know?"

The entire table stared back at her except for Itachi. He was sitting like a sack of useless lump. She glanced at him, but he didn't say a word. Then, Naruto said something.

"Honestly Sakura, I thought you were as asexual as teme over here."

He jerked a thumb at Sasuke who in turn smacked Naruto upside the head.

THUMP!

Sakura couldn't resist her own hit.

"Shut up," she ordered. Then, she went on.

"So, all those times Itachi and I met up, even sat here for dinner right next to each other—it all escaped your eyes and sharingans?"

Silence.

Sakura huffed.

"Well, Itachi and I have been together for three years. We're officially married after signing the paper last week. The only thing left is a formal ceremony."

The table was hushed but quietly erupted into stilted congratulations. Even Fugako-san managed a slight tilt of his honorable head. And Mikoto-san astutely served dessert which dissipated some of the tension and made Sakura happy (she finally got some dessert which improved her disgruntledness a bit) although, she would still have to deal with Naruto and Sasuke's questions tomorrow.

* * *

Later that evening as Sakura sat on Itachi's—theirs—bed, a sudden chill came over her. Fuming, she threw a pillow at Itachi. He, liked the skilled shinobi he was, dodged it.

"You!"

Sakura scowled so fiercely that anyone in their right state of mind would have run off by now. But Itachi was not a normal person. And he was her husband. He didn't have the option of running. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. _Yes?_

"It's because you kept disappearing at odd times whenever we went out. I mean, I knew we're both busy people—but it's impossible for no one to realize we're seeing each other. Did you know Ino-pig kept trying to set me up with someone? She really believed that I didn't have a boyfriend even though I told her I did."

"Husband."

"What?" Sakura was a little more than pissed at being interrupted mid-rant.

"It's husband now," Itachi said slowly.

"I can't see that," Sakura snapped. "And idiotic one."

She tried to punch him, but he caught her fist.

"Sakura," Itachi said gently.

She glared at him.

"We've gone through the proper courtship, we got engaged and we're married. Even if the clan has an objection to your lack of linage and civilian background despite your status as a fearsome kunoichi, it's even more scandalous to divorce."

Sakura interpreted that in her head. _I married you and the clan can go screw itself._

She kissed him.


End file.
